otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremy Danvers
Born May 29th, 1947 in New York City to a werewolf father and a Kogitsune mother, and Jeremy is supposedly the last of the Kogitsune. He is also the current Alpha of the North American Werewolf Pack. He currently resides at Stonehaven with his foster son/bodyguard, Clayton Danvers, along with Clay's spouse, Elena Michaels, and their two children, Logan Danvers and Katherine Danvers. History Infusion Jeremy only has a short part in this story, which is when he was born. After his birth, his father, Malcolm Danvers, killed both Jeremy's mother and grandmother. He would have killed Jeremy as well, however, Jeremy's grandfather, Edward Danvers, intervened. Savage After hearing his father talk about a wolfcub in Louisiana, Jeremy went down there to see things for himself. After spending much time slowly coaxing the boy, and teaching (or trying to anyway) him some manners and such, Jeremy brought the boy back to Stonehaven with him. He named him Clayton Danvers, and gave him a birthdate which made him roughly the same age as Nicholas Sorrentino, the only son of his close friend, Antonio Sorrentino. Birthright The meeting of Logan. A young man who had no idea what he was, until his real father left him a note containing the location of the Danvers family. Beginnings While at Stonehaven, while Elena talks with Jeremy, Clay comes into the room, as a wolf, and gently nips her hand. After Jeremy banishes Clayton for infecting Elena, he begins taking care of her. Bitten Calls Elena to come back to the Pack when he gets word that the mutts are planning a uprising. Elena remembers how he helped her not go on a man eating path after she was bitten, and helped her through the first year. Ghosts Ghosts takes place during Bitten, while Clay and Elena are in Toronto, Jeremy wonders if he is doing the right thing, making the right choices. Stolen Marks the werewolves re-entering the supernatural community. Jeremy also becomes the werewolf delegate on the Interracial Council. Broken Is worried for Elena's health after she learns she is pregnant and puts down a lot of ground rules for her going to Toronto. He also goes with Clay and Elena to Canada. No Humans Involved Jeremy visits Jaime Vegas in Las Vegas, while she is filming a show. He helps her solve the mystery of the spirits in the backyard of the house she is staying at. They start dating in this book. Living with the Dead Jeremy is only mentioned in this book, after Karl asks for advice on what to do in regards to Hope's friend, Robyn. Kogitsune Jeremy was approached by a fox maiden, which is a form of a demigod. A shape-shifter who can manifest in both human and fox form. They come from Japan and their power is mainly vision casting (they can reshape reality for humans, or at least the appearance of it). Robert tells him that according to human legend they are protective of their family, are telepathically linked to them, and able to sense danger they face. They are also supposedly able to communicate with their family through their dreams. All of which Jeremy can do. Say for the alter reality thing, and changing into a fox. While half demons cannot pass their powers onto their children, these demi-demons can. Their blood can be passed down through each generation. The fox maidens call themselves Kitsune. They call Jeremy the Last of the Kogitsune. The last of his mothers people. The Kitsune chose a dying race, those who derived their magic from symbols, which they did with Jeremy's mothers people. They share their blood, make them stronger, and give them new powers. In return the Kitsune ask for their devotion. From their women they exact life of service. From the men they are their well, basically used for reproduction. Which is what they now want from Jeremy, as he is the last. Through the Kogitsune they discovered a way to reproduce their own kind, rare among gods and demons. Impregnated by Kogitsune men allowed their race to grow and take their rightful place in the pantheon of power. Eventually the Kogitsune betrayed them. Using the powers they were given to infuse magics with their runes to protect them from the Kitsune. The Kogitsune then decided they would stop reproducing and allow their race to die out. There were those who did not want that to happen, like Jeremy's mother and her Grandmother, and they fled to foreign lands. So, Jeremy's mother was a Kogitsune, and Jeremy is the last of them. At the end of the story Jeremy tricked the three Kitsune into believing he has a biological son out in the world, and so they went to find him. Hoping to make more of their people. Knowing they'll probably be back Jaime made him an appointment to get one of his runes tattooed on him. The one she had done before kept them away from her. Frostbitten He's mostly mentioned in this book, when talking with Clay and Elena on the phone, except at the end when all the Pack is together fighting the mutts. Category:The Characters Category:Living Character Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolf